Happy, Perfect, Life
by Lizzybedazzle
Summary: Serena has the perfect life, but what happens when she is fired from her job because of a replacement? She's forced to work for her best friends fiance whom she hates. The Hatred she has for him turns into something unforgivable. What will she do? 3


_**Hello All this is Lizzybedazzle with yet another Fanfic! This is my first Sailor moon Fanfic so hang on in there with me guys. Sure the story starts off slow at first but try to stay tuned to witness the real drama! Anywho enjoy and I promise you this story will be more than scandalous as the Chapters go on. Enjoy!**_

"Serena" My name came in a whisper "Serena" and yet again it was annoyingly called "Serena If You Do Not wake up this instant I will drag you from your bed into your shower" Yep it was Raye.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled as I buried my face in the pillow.

"Are you really that dense? I told you I would be" she snapped.

"But it's so early!" I cried out.

"Don't be such a baby, you're the one who volunteered to plan my wedding"

"Actually you're the one who volunteered me to plan the wedding" I whined as I rolled over to my side. I could feel the crease in my forehead deepen.

"That's not the point, the point is that you're my best friend and you agreed to do it. Why? Because our friendship is everything to each other"

"Aw Raye, cut the crap I'm getting up" I grumbled as I climbed out of my bed.

"Good, I'll see you down stairs. Be ready in a half an hour or else you're dead"

I sighed as I walked into the bathroom…. Ok so maybe I should start by letting everyone know who I am. My name is Serena Tsukino and I am currently twenty one years old living in the beautiful Tokyo city. I work on my own as a wedding planner and I also work part time as a talent scout for TMC (Tokyo's Most Courageous). The girl that just got through harassing me is my best friend Raye. We knew each other way before we were even born, I have to thank my mother for that…. But what can I say? So here's the thing… She asked me to plan her wedding, not only am I her wedding planner but I am her Maid of Honor too…. -_- obviously I'm not happy about that but she worries to me to death and loves me at the same time.

I flicked the light on and walked over to the counter seeing a bouquet of flowers. I smiled to myself knowing who it was from, Andrew. Andrew, the love of my life and the most handsome guy in the world. We've been together for about four years, ever since my last year in high school and his first year in college. My face brightened as I saw a thick envelope, I gently peeled it from the vase and opened it. He always left me a surprise in the morning, like these flowers and his credit card… Even sometimes a wad of cash. I swore I was going to marry him, he was more than perfect. Even if he wasn't rich I would take him in as a poor man.

I smiled to myself as I read the last words and placed it down before hopping in the shower. I hopped in and washed off quickly. I stepped out drying my baby blonde hair off, I guess I can wear it out today. I never let my hair loose much, always had in in a sloppy bun at the top of my head… I'm always in a rush, Ok?

"Serena, Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes as Raye Hollered.

"I need NEW FRIENDS" I yelled as I slipped on a denim skirt, tank top and slipped on my flip flops.

I smiled as I came down the steps tapping her foot impatiently "New friends huh?"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek "I love you Raye" I said as I slipped passed her and swiped my sweater from the kitchen counter.

Hearing her give a loud sigh she followed me out the door "So….."

We got in her car I looked at her as she put her key in the ignition "Raye, I don't like it when you do that to me"

"Yea, Dare is going to be there"

"Raye!" I said annoyed, I couldn't stand him! F.Y.I. That's Raye's Fiancée… Unfortunately.

"Serena he's going to be my husband soon, you two have to start getting along with each other. After all you guys will be seeing a lot of each other once we get married" She reminded me this every day and every time I saw him she would practically beg me to try and get along with him. Long story short, I went with him to high school, blah, blah, blah… I hate him.

"Fine, Only because foods gonna be there" I said as I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. I opened one and peeked over to her "I heard he's taking over the company, I'm glad for him"

She sighed in relief "Yea" She glanced as she continued driving the car "He deserved it, he worked hard and his father saw that. I guess that's why he handed it over. I was thrilled to see how Seiya handled it"

"He didn't really want the company. All he wanted was some cash of his own just so he could open up his small pet shop" I smiled more to myself "That's what I always admired about him, he always wanted a simple life…unlike the jackass that you're going to Marry"

Raye nodded "Serena" she said through clenched teeth.

I reached into my bag taking out my tablet "What are the plans for today?"

"You can be such a bitch"

I smiled at her "I Know but you still didn't answer my question" She rolled her eyes.

"The food arrangements. We all need to figure out what should be on the menu as the main course and dessert"

"All you need is chicken breast and duck" I smiled to my self "and Pecan pie for dessert" mnnnn that's sounded ubber good.

"Serena you know that Darien is allegic to nuts" Raye snapped.

I shrugged "No one told him to be a weirdo"

"Serena" we pulled up to the fancy restaurant "Please be on your best behavior"

"As long as you put a muzzle on him" We entered the restaurant.

"Raye, Serena!" Ami squealed as she ran over to us giving us both hugs. "Im so glad to see you both" Her smile was bright and vibrant as always.

"Ami" I squealed she was so adorable. She was another best friend of ours. Sure she was a dork but she had a heart of gold and beauty that was indeed flawless.

"Hey" I could here the smile in his voice.

"Seiya!" I ran over to him flinging my arms around his neck, now me and this guy go way back. So far back that I didn't know the evil twit Darien was his brother. I had been in love with Seiya once and his feelings were the same towards me. It was always until we both met Ami that I knew that they were for each other. But regardless we had been tight, joined at the hip no doubt. I rolled my eyes when I heard someone rudely clear there throat.

"You told me she wasn't coming" he said as he walked over to Raye and pecked her on her lips.

"How do you expect her to plan a wedding without the planner doofus" I butt in as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I swear if you weren't my best friend's girlfriend, I would-

"Or your fiance's best friend, Both of you need to stop bickering. I'm warning you both right now" She looked At Darien first "I will call off this wedding" he flinched at those word "And as for you… I will continue making your life a living hell, just ten times worst"

"Fine" I said "But if he says anything just know that I'll be digging a grave for him"

"Not if I dig yours first" He said under his breath.

"Enough" Raye started to smile once more "Now lets sit and decide on what we should eat for the wedding"

We spent hours trying to figure out what the main course and desert was going to be for the wedding. I was in pure heaven with all of these lovely smelling sweets and the sweet melting pastries that were being popped in my mouth by the chef's. It wasn't until Ami tapped on her glass gracefully as she cleared her throat that I was taken out of my trance.

She stood up and looked at us almost blushing "Um so, Seiya and I have something to tell you guys" Seiya stood up by her side as he took her hand. Ami bit her lip smiling at us gingerly "Seiya and I are Pregnant!" I gasped as I stood up and ran to her embracing both of them in my arms. Raye and Darien were the next to come.

"So does this mean I get to plan the baby shower?" I bent down to Ami's stomach as I touched it gently.

"I wish you were that excited about planning my wedding" Raye mumbled, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm five weeks and four days" we squealed in excitement as my phone started to ring.

My eyes brightened when I saw Drew's name "Alright guys I have to Jet, Raye I'll see you on Tuesday. Remember I have work tomorrow and I'm not available all the time" I said through gritted teeth.

I hugged everyone as we said our goodbyes, I practically ran outside seeing My Andrew in the car. I got in "Hey Beautiful, I've missed you so much" I leaned in as he captured my lips. we may have made out for almost and absolute ten minutes until we heard a knock on the window.

Andrew rolled down the window laughing as I blushed a little "Hey Drew, maybe you and Sere should go home before you guys get arrested for shagging in public"

"Really Raye, Shagging? What are we in the Austin Power's movie?" I said laughing.

"Just go home, I love you guys. Andrew make sure you come next time, The guys need to have their measurements taken"

"I will my Raye All Star" One thing I loved about my Drew was how sweet he was, He had always been so friend and Family oriented. I love him with all my heart, I have the perfect guy, the perfect group of friends and the perfect life. At this point what could go wrong? I'm in love, Helping my best friend plan her wedding and now I'm ok.

_**Ok guys That's the end of the First Chapter of happy. Serena has the perfect life, friends, lover and job….. Will it remain "Happy"? stay tuned for the next chapter to fine out. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
